


Last Moments

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RageHappy, haha - Freeform, i wrote it in class, idk - Freeform, oh yeha someone dies..., sad gavin will be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment..<br/>a moment...and then its gone..</p><p>I still love him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> a moment of sad freewood feels...  
> so our class prompt for Creative Writing II was "A moment..."
> 
> and then I wrote this..and read it to the class...  
> not quite word for word..this is the edited version.

A moment, our last...

He was there...and then he was lost...

I can still remember...his softness. His kindness that he'd only shown me. The cruel King of the realm...and I his compassion.                                                                They called him the Mad King...a cruel King with a twisted heart. I was never shown why though. I never called him anything, but my love.

My lover the kind King to my innocent eyes. 

My killer revealed...all his kindness lost. for when I looked he smiled, and when I turned he scowled. His kindness was empty...but...then..I was always blind. I was blind to the blood I washed from his blade. Blind to the holes in his cloth I sewed.

Even now I am blinded by his radiance, as he plunges a dagger into my heart.

All I see is our moment...

Our first moment..                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    I, a young lad invited to the court of royalty. He had approached me. The handsome and rumored King. He swept me off my feet and danced me into heaven...even then...through my naivety...I couldn't see through his mask.

I should have learned. Should have seen past his soft touch...and gentle caress...should have seen through his strong hands ...his loving kiss...

How could I have known! How could I have known the truth...when all he ever gave to me was love...how could he...the very thought that he..

I couldn't. I didn't believe their whispers and warnings. I refused to believe...                                                                                                                                                 Even now...how could I even now...

As my heart bleeds out onto my sleeve...

He weeps, he wails and moans my name with mourning... We were both blinded...

And in our last moment....in my final breath I 

 

 

 

_...Even in death..._

_I love him..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this incredibly short one shot.  
> I am tempted to turn it into more, perhaps using it was a plot device.


End file.
